1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a signal probe, and more particularly, to an indirectly grounded signal probe for use in measuring DC and AC up to several GHz frequency.
2. Description of the Background
There are many signal probes known in the prior art. However, all of the prior art probes require some type of direct ground connection whether it be by separate connector or by using the body of the person using the probe (U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,953).